The Trouble with Blondes
by TakagiNaoSama
Summary: When Serenity and Endymion go on a vacation, it's up to Minako and Haruka to run the solar system.


author: Samantha  
Rating: PG  
Timeline: Crystal Tokyo  
Notes/Summary: When Serenity and Endymion go on a vacation, it's up to Minako and Haruka to run the solar system.  
-

The Trouble with Blondes

"You called us, Queen Serenity-sama?" The princesses bow before their Queen.

"Yes, I have. Activity concerning threats and foreign relations has been minimal for quite some time now. Even so, it has been hard work keeping this kingdom's economy blooming. Endymion and I have decided to take a vacation, and we want you two to fill in for us in our absence."

"Nani?"

"Why us?"

"I can trust you two the most to make wise decisions because you're the leaders of the Inner and Outer Senshi. We're counting on you."

- later -

Minako and Haruka walk out of the throne room and into the crowd of curious girls outside.

"So, what did Serenity-sama want?" Makoto asks anxiously.

Minako sighs. "Haruka-san and I are to rule the kingdom while Serenity-sama and Endymion-sama are on vacation."

"Sugoi!" Ami investigates. "They're leaving you with the entire planet to rule?"

"Ami-chan, we all rule our own planets," Haruka reminds her.

Rei crosses her arms. "Yes, but this is Crystal Tokyo. Do you think you can handle it alone?"

"Well, I trust Serenity-sama's judgment, don't you?" Setsuna appears behind them.

The girls nod their heads in agreement.

- the next morning - 5 am -

Haruka curses the palace's silent alarms as they wake her from peaceful slumber. She rolls over to the edge of the bed and feels a tug on her night shirt. Turning around she sees Michiru trying to gain consciousness.

"Where are you going, Haruka?" she asks sleepily.

"Serenity-sama wants Minako-chan and I to meet her for some last-minute things before they leave."

"Last-minute? It's still dark!"

"I know, but they're leaving early."

"I'll say." Michiru lays back down and closes her eyes. "Are you coming back to bed later?"

"I don't know, Love." Haruka pulls the covers over her lover's body. "You'll be okay."

-

"...and if you have any more questions or problems, Takumi-kun will help you."

"Who's Takumi-kun?"

"Oh, he's my messenger and advisor. I trust him greatly, and I want you to as well."

"Hai."

- three days later -

Minako walks into the Queen's study to find Haruka sitting in a chair with her head in her hands.

Minako walks cautiously up to her. "Haruka-san?"

Haruka lifts her head and smiles at her. "I didn't even hear you come in."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Minako-chan. Just thinking. Serenity-sama said her role as Queen was very difficult and that's why she needed both of us to rule while she's gone."

"But she said there wasn't much going on lately."

"Yeah, but don't you think it's odd that absolutely nothing has come to our attention about the kingdom? I mean, no important payments or announcement or problems?"

"Haruka-san, we should be happy that nothing is happening. Besides, it's only been three days. I remember times when months have gone by on Venus with little activity."

"That's true. Uranus' government has calm spells like that too."

A knock on the door interrupts their conversation. Minako opens it and a messenger hands her a large folder before bowing and walking away.

Minako sets it down on a desk and opens it. "Sonna! Here are your important payments and announcements and problems."

Haruka walks over to her and inspects the papers. "Wow, you're right. This will take us weeks!"

- the next afternoon -

Minako and Haruka sit across from each other at a table filling out form after form. Minako suddenly stands up and angrily pulls the scrunchie out of her hair.

"I can't take it anymore! Some of these things are impossible to decide on! I never have to make these kinds of decisions on Venus."

"That's because on Venus you're making decisions for a planet. Here, we're making decisions which will affect the solar system."

"I agree, but I still think we should leave some of these choices up to Serenity-sama and Endymion-sama."

"It says we need to respond by next week."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"Hey, remember Serenity-sama said something about a guy helping us if we needed it?"

"Takumi. That's right."

"You called, Princess?" A young man looking slightly older than them walks in and bows.

"Geez, what were you doing? Listening outside the door?"

"Pretty much. I hear you're having troubles. I think I can help."

Minako is more than happy to get some of the burden off her shoulders, but Haruka is very skeptical of him. "We're just fine, thank you."

Takumi, seeing Haruka crouch over stiffly to concentrate on the papers, walks slowly behind her. "Oh, don't lie, Princess." He lays his hands on her shoulders gently and massages them, taking care not to upset her.

The anger gradually melts from her mind, the massage relaxing her entire body.

Takumi leans down and whispers in her ear, "Do you like that, Haruka?"

She snaps out of her trance and stands, turning angrily to him once again. "Don't you address me that personally again or I'll have you locked up!" Haruka storms out of the room and shuts the door behind her, leaving Minako alone with Takumi.

"So, you're the Queen's advisor, huh?"

"Yes, and as her trusted friend I help make tough decisions. I hear you're having some trouble with them."

"Of course! They're impossible!"

"Well, I might have something that would help."

"What is it?"

"No, no. Everything comes with a price..." Takumi takes up position behind her and slides his hands around to her stomach.

Minako realizes Haruka's instinct was correct. "I'm beginning to doubt you're Serenity-sama's real advisor." She tries to break free from his grip but he only holds on tighter. "You're game is up! Let me go!"

Takumi's hands glow dimly, sending a surge of dark energy through Minako's body. She collapses, unable to move, and Takumi sets her gently down onto the floor.

"Now, Princess Venus, you will feel the fury of my power and I will destroy you for what the Queen did to me years ago! I-"

In the middle of his speech the door flies open and a flash of planetary energy knocks him completely off his feet. Uranus runs to Minako and helps her to stand.

"How did you stun that monster?" Minako asks once she realizes Takumi has transformed into a hideous youma.

Uranus laughs nervously before answering. "Uh, I took quite a chance attacking in the palace, I know, but did I have a choice?"

"No, I'm glad you did." Minako smiles.

Takumi painfully rises which puts both Senshi on alert.

"Venus Crystal Power, Make-up!...Venus Love Me Chain!"

The monster grabs the love chain as it reaches him, stopping the attack. Instead, the glowing chain wraps around him tightly to restrain him. "I always loved how you Sailor Senshi fought in those short skirts."

"Nani?"

"Yeah, especially you two and Sailor Moon. The three leaders are the best lookers."

"Ecchi!"

"Crescent Beam!" Venus' attack takes off Takumi's head, causing his body to disintegrate. The beam keeps going, however, smashing into the far wall.

"I had forgotten our old attacks were so powerful."

"Serenity-sama was never very fond of that vase..."

- two months later -

Minako and Haruka happily greet the King and Queen as they arrive, relieved to get the responsibility of running a solar system off their shoulders. The other Inner Senshi observe from across the room.

"Do you think they'll tell Serenity-sama about what happened?" Rei asks.

"I don't know. I wouldn't unless she suspects something. Worrying about intruders so soon after a vacation wouldn't be a good thing to do," Ami replies.

"That's not what I meant exactly. I meant what they told us he said about liking the leaders of the Senshi. That includes Serenity-sama. Takumi said so himself."

"What do you suppose it means?"

Makoto laughs. "I think it's just a guy thing."

"Nani?"

"He wasn't interested in them because they're the leaders in particular."

"Then what?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's like I've always said..." Makoto looks over to the three Senshi embracing and laughs again. "If you want to be a leader of the Sailor Senshi, you have to be a blonde."


End file.
